


I Will Make A Law

by Otrera



Series: Otrera's Royalty Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otrera/pseuds/Otrera
Summary: Sam must marry Rowena. He has no problems with Rowena, but someone is missing from their relationship.





	I Will Make A Law

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Poly Bingo 2018. Square Filled: Arranged Marriage

Sam pressed his quill to the paper, then hesitated. Closed his eyes. Paused long enough for the ink to blot.

John cleared his throat. “Sam.”

Sam shook himself. He finished signing his name with a flourish, then shoved the paper toward his father. John took it and blew on the ink to dry it, then rolled it up and tied a ribbon around it.

“Prepare yourselves for tomorrow,” was the only thing he said before he left the room.

Sam raised his eyes to meet Rowena’s. “Rowena—”

“I’ll see you tomorrow at the wedding, Samuel.” She left the room, head down and face obscured by her hair.

* * *

“Do you, Samuel Winchester of Lebanon, son of John, first in line for the throne, take Rowena MacLeod of Hel, daughter of Olivette, first in line for the throne, to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

Sam licked his lips nervously. “I do.”

“And do you, Rowena MacLeod of Hel, daughter of Olivette, first in line for the throne, take Samuel Winchester of Lebanon, son of John, first in line for the throne, to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.”

“By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

With trembling hands, Sam cupped the back of Rowena’s neck and brought their lips together for a chaste kiss. It was wonderful, just like kissing Rowena always was, but something was missing. There was no third presence near them, no one making lewd jokes, no one sidling up behind Sam to kiss the back of his neck. Sam and Rowena broke apart, and Sam saw his own grief reflected in Rowena’s eyes.

“All bow, in honour of Prince Samuel and Princess Rowena Winchester!”

The wedding guests all dropped to one knee. “Prince Samuel and Princess Rowena!”

Sam’s eyes flickered over to the foreign ambassadors. They were kneeling, like all the other wedding guests, but one bowed head stood out.

The guests all stood. Prince Gabriel of Heaven met Sam’s eyes for the briefest of moments, then looked away.

Sam tried to ignore the sudden stinging sensation in the corners of his eyes. He cleared his throat and stepped forward. “As begins the relationship between Lebanon and Hel, let begin the festivities!”

Everyone cheered. The bards began to play their instruments. Some people went off to dance, others went in search of food. Everyone was having a grand old time.

Except for three people.

Sam was making his way over to Gabriel when Gabriel’s cousin Balthazar intercepted him.

“Samuel! A pleasure to see you again. How does it feel to be a married man?”

“Hello, Balthazar. I feel marriage will do me well.” Lie. “How are you?”

“I’m lovely, lovely… I am a bit confused, though. Why is it that you are first in line? Whatever happened to your brother?”

It amused Sam enough to calm him down a bit. “Dean? That’s old news. He ran off with a peasant boy, Castiel. They come to visit every fortnight.”

“Ah! Forgive me, I have been away for quite a while, news doesn’t travel quickly to the places I went.”

“Brothels?” Sam guessed.

Balthazar winked and clapped Sam on the shoulder. “Precisely. We’ll have to chat later, but I do believe I see Lady Fate looking rather lonesome in the courtyard…”

He wandered off to seduce some noblewomen.

Sam caught sight of Gabriel disappearing into the hedge maze. He followed him as quickly as he could do without looking suspicious. No sooner had he entered the maze than Gabriel threw his arms around him and kissed him like he was a drowning man and Sam was air. All Sam could do was kiss him back until he let go.

Their lips separated with a little pop. They leaned their foreheads together.

“I’m sorry,” Gabriel whispered. “I had to. One more time.”

Sam tightened his hold on Gabriel’s waist. “Don’t talk like that.”

“Why?” he snapped. “We both know we’ll never be able to be together again. Not now that you’re married and about to be crowned king.”

“Maybe I don’t care.”

“And what of your father? He most certainly will. He’ll think we’ve made of his kingdom a laughingstock, where kings are disloyal to their wives and seek the company of other men in their place!”

“So we wait until he has passed,” Sam argued. “Or we make it very clear that the three of us are equals, and neither you nor Rowena simply tools for pleasure.”

“If we could only marry more than one,” wished someone who had just walked into the maze.

Sam and Gabriel sprang apart, but relaxed when they realized it was only Rowena.

“If only,” agreed Gabriel, and kissed her passionately.

The threads of an idea were forming at the back of Sam’s mind. “Soft,” he said, “I am soon to be crowned king. My father’s reign is soon to end.”

“Indeed,” said Rowena, raising one eyebrow. “What are you plotting, Samuel?”

“I can make a law,” he blurted, idea springing fully formed to the from of his mind. “Once I am king, I may make any law I wish, and I will make a law to allow a person to marry more than one other. We may all marry each other, and live in bliss for the rest of our lives.”

Gabriel’s mouth hung open. “Is that possible?”

Sam laughed, loud and joyous. “Why ever not? Nothing can stop a king!”

“But what if there are laws preventing such a thing?” worried Rowena.

Sam waved his hand impatiently. “I will abolish them immediately. Nothing will keep us apart. We will live how we have always wished.”

“Oh, Sam, you wonderful thing!” exclaimed Rowena, and kissed him ecstatically.

“We will have to keep it a secret until after your coronation,” warned Gabriel, “but… I think this might truly be the end to our problem.”

“Let’s consummate our marriage,” said Rowena. “Right here, in the garden. You and Gabriel and I, all three of us.”

“But we are not yet married!” said Gabriel.

Rowena laughed. “What difference does a few months make? Besides, we are married in our hearts.”

“Not in the garden,” said Sam. “Father might come across us.”

“In our room, then. Come, let us celebrate!”

Celebrate they did, and for quite a few hours at that.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to wedding, I'm sorry


End file.
